A typical modular conveyor belt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,141 issued to J. M. Lapeyre on Mar. 11, 1975. According to this patent, identical modules formed by injection molding, are pivotally connected to one another to form a conveyor belt of a desired length. Each module includes a plurality of elongated elements, each of which has a first pivot end and a second pivot end. The plurality of elongated elements are connected together such that apertures defined in each of the first and second pivot ends lie along a first and second pivot axis respectively, which pivot axis are parallel one to the other. The link ends of one module are intermeshed and pivotally connected by means of a pivot rod to the link ends of another module until an entire belt having a desired length and width is formed. However, although the plastic belt built according to the teachings of this patent, has been well received by industry and has many particular uses, it is injected molded out of plastic, and consequently its top surface is typically smooth or somewhat slick. Therefore, it is not particularly efficient at transmitting smooth surfaced packages such as cardboard boxes and the like up and/or down an incline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,045 issued on Oct. 16, 1979 also to Lapeyre, recognized the need for including a conveying surface which would not allow objects riding on the conveying surface to slip and thereby allow the belt to pass underneath. The belt disclosed and formed by the teachings of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,045, is similar to that of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,141 discussed heretofore except that selected ones of the elongated members include a plurality of "dogs" which extend above the normal portion of the conveying surface to contact and push articles on the conveying surface along such that the belt will not slip underneath.
In a similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,527 issued June 22, 1980 to J. M. Lapeyre, et al further discloses a module for forming a link conveyor belt which has ridges or flight members extending transverse to the direction of travel for preventing the conveyor belt from slipping under articles riding on the conveyor belt surface. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,281 issued on Oct. 9, 1979 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,842 issued on Mar. 28, 1978, both to Lapeyre, also show conveying belts having members extending transverse to the conveying surface for moving articles on the conveying surface along the belt such that the belt cannot slip underneath the article. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,687 issued to Lapeyre discloses a conveyor belt patent not particularly relevant to the present invention except that the top surface is resilient or flexible. However, although resilient, the surface would typically be very slick.
Still other modular link conveyor belt patent applications by Lapeyre and/or owned by the same assignee as the present invention which might be considered relevant to the present invention include: Ser. No. 483,210 entitled "Link Chain Belt" filed Apr. 14, 1983; Ser. No. 179,523 entitled "Modular Center Drive Conveyor Belt filed Aug. 19, 1980; and Ser. No. 457,482 entitled "Lightweight Modular Conveyor Belt" filed Jan. 12, 1983. In addition, two patent applications entitled "Conveyor Belt Having Insertable And Selectable Conveying Members" and "End To End Molded Conveyor Belt Module" filed concurrent with the present application discloses subject matter having some similarity to the present invention.
Thus, a review of the prior art patents as well as pending applications of the assignee of the present invention, reveals that to date there has not been a simple and inexpensive modular conveying belt particularly designed and formed for the purpose of providing a high friction conveying surface such that bulky or smooth surface packages and other items might be conveyed either up and/or down an inclined surface. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a module for forming a conveyor belt which will reduce slippage between such a conveyor belt and items conveyed by the belt.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive module formed by injection molding to which can readily be attached a high friction frictional member.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a module for forming a conveyor belt with a high friction conveying surface, which is modular and has inherent capability for being readily built to custom widths and lengths as well as being repaired and replaced.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide modules for forming a non-slip conveyor belt, which modules are not dependent upon the type of belt drive and may be incorporated with all present and existing drives.